Birdie Wanna Party?
by Raikimluva22
Summary: The team finds out it's Robin's birthday; and they're all a little confused as to why he didn't tell them. Wally comes up with an idea; surprise party! Wonder how this is gonna turn out...  Hints of slash but most just bromance. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys; first story in the Young Justice fandom! Yeah! xD

So this is most likely gonna suck. Lol sry. xD But this show is my new favorite obsession! So I couldn't help myself. And Robin's my favorite character other than Daddy Bats and KF, so. :]

I got Dick's b-day date from wikipedia, so I apologize if it's wrong. Happy birthday, Dick Grayson! First day of spring. :] Mines the 23rd. :P

I hope you guys like it! I apologize for the shortness of the first chapter, and the OOCness of probably...all the characters lol. I'm pretty bad at that. Give me some nice pointers and I'll do my best to improve! Practice makes perfect, right?

And if I end up adding slash, it'll be between KF and Robin-but I'm still not sure. :O I've never really written slash before, and I'm terrible at any romantic moment or innuendo sooo lol. xD

Anyways, hope you guys get a little kick out of this story, at least. This will most likely be a 3-shot. Most likely-but who knows I'm always changing my mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice or it's characters in any way, shape, or form. This is just for my own pleasure. :] Lol.

P.S; with the 'recognized' numbers-I did my best to guess-timate! (sp?)

* * *

**_Recognized; Robin-B01, Aqualad-B02, Kid Flash-B03, Artemis-B07, Miss Martian-B05, Superboy-B04._**

"God...I'm sore in places I didn't even know exsisted..." complained a bright-haired archer.

Young Justice had just returned to Mount Justice from another, "covert", mission. It hadn't been the easiest assignment, but they've delt with worse. Stupid high-end, drug dealers were always a pain to bust. Especially the smart ones.

Kid Flash was about to retort, but was suddenly interrupted by a familiar deep voice.

"Young Justice, report." the team looked up to the giant holographic screen currently placed in the center of the room. Batman's dark, stoic face was the source. Aqualad stepped forward.

"Criminals were taken down; not great amount of difficulty." he spoke; fighting the urge to rub his shoulder. "They are now in the hands of local authorities. We can safely report that the mission is complete." Batman's nod was barely noticable.

"Thank you, Aqualad. Good work, Young Justice." just when the team thought the screen would disappear, Batman spoke one last time, "And Robin," said protege's head snapped up with a slightly confused expression. "You can have training off, for today." the screen finally vanished; leaving the team looking at Robin.

"What?" Kid sputtered out; obviously jealous. "How come Bats is giving you a day off of training?"

Robin awkwardly shrugged in response.

"I dunno..." he mumbled. The Boy Wonder tried to walk away but someone had grabbed a part of his cape. Being forced to look over his shoulder he saw it was Artemis.

"That's such bull." she released her hold on the black and yellow material; crossing her arms instead. Robin's eyebrows furrowed.

"No it's not." Which wasn't entirely..._completely_ a lie? Okay, technically, yes, he did have a pretty good idea why Batman would give him some slack today...

"C'mon, Rob," Wally zipped out in front of him and put a hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder. "Is it that big of a deal that you won't tell us?" KF was hoping that it wasn't something bad-but Robin was just acting so strange-for _Robin_, anyways. Who was blunt with just about anything. So what else was he supposed to think?

Robin sighed at Wally's pleading expression and shook his head.

"KF, it's noth-"

**_"_Love_ addict! _Love_ addict!"_**

Everyone paused and looked around. Superboy was using his pointer finger to unplug his ear.

"What was that?" he asked, looking at the Boy Wonder. The screaming music sounded again,

**_"_Love_ addict! _Love_ addict!"_** This time it was followed by a funky noise.

"Sorry," Robin laughed. "My phone." He pulled a small device from his utility belt and looked at the touch screen. Without thinking, he let the corner of his mouth twist into a light smirk-then suddenly twisted it back into a straight line. Wally noticed this and grinned; an idea popping in his head. Out of no where, he shot past Robin at super speed-taking his phone from his hands. "Hey! Wally-what the Hell!"

Said speedster stopped when he was a good 50 feet away and decided it was a good time to look at what had gotten his best friend to smile. Bring the cell phone closer to his face, he could clearly read the text message already on the screen:

**From: _Babs :P_**

**Hey there, stranger! Sorry I couldn't be in town today. Dad's old people retreat and all.**

**But I'll still wish you a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope it's a good one. :]**

**Say hi to Bruce, for me!**

**See ya next week! -makes a heart with her hands-**

Kid let his occupied hand drop and brought the other one up to smack his forehead. Damnit. It was Rob's birthday! How could have he possibly forgotten? After all, Robi-

"OW!" a yelp escaped the ginger's mouth before reaching for his now numb arm.

Wait...the cell phone was gone. Uh oh.

Wally looked up to see Robin standing in font of him with one of the most ticked off expressions he had ever seen.

"Um..." Wally began. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..?" Rob glared harder and restrained himself from hurting the older teen any more.

"Don't. Steal. My phone." he growled before trying to walk away; only to be stopped again. This time, though, Wally grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! Why didn't you tell any of us it was your birthday?" there was a slight pouty tone under the questioning one.

"It's you're birthday?" M'gann asked with an excited expression. Everyone had begun walking over to the two.

Artemis crossed her arms while walking up beside her and Superboy.

"How 'come you didn't tell us?"

KF sent a pointed glance at the archer.

"I just asked that. Are you _deaf_?"

Artemis rolled her hand into a fist and lifted it parallel to her face.

"_You_ want to be?" she snapped.

Ignoring the usual bickering, Robin was slightly surprised at his teammate's reactions. Especially Wally's. It was just his birthday. So what?

The now 14-year old boy stood in between everyone and waved his hand around.

"Alright, alright just relax, guys." Artemis and Wally backed off each other. Dick decided to address the obvious. "Yes. It's my birthday. And sorry for not telling you. But I honestly didn't see it as a big deal." he shrugged his caped shoulders.

"But..." Superboy raised an eyebrow. He looked a little confused. "Aren't birthday's supposed to be special? And...fun?" he looked to M'gann and she gave him a happy nod.

Robin thought this over for a second.

"Well, to a majority of people, yeah. Birthday's are fun and special." he paused before going on. "Just not for me. At least, not anymore."

Artemis' face softened slightly.

"Well, why not anymore?"

"Dunno. Lost it's magic, I guess." a yawn cut his energy short. "Sorry, guys. I'm gonna crash. See ya in the morning." and with that he exited the room with his hands rapidly poking at his cell phone's touch screen. Trying to reply to Babs message before he past out, KF figured.

Miss M was the first to break the silence.

"Well that was a little strange." she frowned. "Why isn't he more excited about his birthday?"

"As we all have notice, Robin likes to keep things to himself." Kaldur still had his eyes focused on the place where Robin had left before glancing at M'gann. "Maybe it's best if-"

"Oh! Oh! Idea!" In a blink of an eye Wally appeared before Kaldur. Artemis scoffed.

"This should be good.." she grumbled. KF decided to ignore her and continued.

"We should throw him...a surprise party!" he exclaimed. The blank expressions he got in return gave him the message that he should say something else. "I mean...Rob's our bud, right? So why not!"

Artemis sighed.

"For once, I acutally agree. He deserves _something_ from us for his birthday." Wally sent her an appreciative glance, then looked back at the remaining team. Miss M was next to agree. Superboy gave a shrug-which was what Wally figured as a 'sure' in clone-speak. Aqualad was the last to break.

Not that he _didn't want_ to throw Robin a surprise party. He had, what seemed like, a never ending respect for the young hero; but he just wasn't sure the boy would be ok with the whole thing.

"I-I am not sure..." KF smirked and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Kaldur, _pleaseeee_? Robbie _expects_ us to do nothing. So what better way to _suprise_ him, than with a _surpise_-_party_?"

Sigh.

Kaldur analyzed every bit of Wally's face. His costume's head piece had been taken off. His bright, pleading eyes and large freckled smile made him resemble a five year old. How could anyone say no to that?

He better not be regretting this later...

"Alright." the dark skinned teen finally gave in. "I suppose I don't see too much harm in having a small get together...let's do it." Kaldur was slightly taken aback when Wally full-out hug-tacked him...but let it happen other wise. Why was the Flash family so touchy-feely?

* * *

I'll try and update asap! Sry it was so suckishly short. Dx

Review please and either Robin and Batman have a father/son moment, Alfred makes u cookies, Superboy goes shirtless, Supey&Miss M moment!, KF&Robin invade each others personal face space, and/or Red Tornado does the Robot.

**:]**

_**-RKL22**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Ehem; before I start my pretty much pointless rant, I'd like to thank **itswally** for proof reading this chapter for me! :D Hopefully you'd be wiling to do the same with chapter 3? Ur awesome-I honestly can't thank you enough. :] (P.S-Check out her story "**High On You**" it's freaking amazing-s'pecially if y'all like some good ol' slash. ;P)

Blah:

Hopefully this chapter goes well with the first-my brain writes stories differently than probably most people, so sometimes I get too into it and every things all over the place. xD Anywho, I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed! I had a shit load of people favorite this story and also add it to their Story Alert(s)-so thank you all sooo much! :D You guys really don't know how loved I felt when my mailbox was filling up with alerts xD I didn't really think that this would get so much feedback (at least on the first chapter). Sry...moment of teenaged-girl low self esteem, there. xD

**_Kinda importante:_**

SLASH! To be, or not to be included into this story? I AM leaning more towards yes, I think...but I'm gonna try and make it more about Robin to those who feel uncomfortable with...yeah. Lol. It'll probably just be little hints here and there-sry I couldn't help myself! xD But I don't think I'll make it that big of a thing; so the people who want to ignore it, can. Otherwise, there will just be a lot of bromance, k?

3 shot? Ehh...more chapters, probably lol. I had originally planned for this chappie too be a LOT longer, but I'm A.D.D-so I can't just keep working on ONE long-ass chapter without knowing what you guys think of it...so yeah. There will be more than 3 updates, here. :D

Ok...I think that's all for right now...O.o

Enjoy the update! :] And sry if somehow I missed something in the 200 plus times I've read this over...xD

**Disclaimer:** Dude...things would be way different on YJ if I actually owned it. So no-I don't own Young Justice in any way, shape, or form. This is just for funsiez. :P

* * *

Robin's P.O.V~

**To: **_**Babs :P**_

**Hey! How's Loser Town this time of year?**

**Heard it's pretty nice. ;P**

**Lol jk. Thanks ;)**

**And it's totally fine-I understand. At least u get the hotel room to urself while he's out with his old cop buddies, right? Mini friddggge!**

**See ya, Babs. :) [and I'll tell Bruce hey 4 u]**

God. It's been a long day.

Not too hard of a mission, though. Thank the lord. I haven't had a chance to actually _sit down_ for the past couple of days. Can't wait to get some sleep...I'm definitely grateful to Bruce for giving me the day off. Poor team has only an hour to rest before Black Canary throws 'em around for another _four_.

I ran a hand through my hair while walking down the hallway to my spare room. Usually I'd ride back to Gotham, but it was Friday, and 'Dick Grayson' didn't have any Mathletes or Science Olympiad competitions, not even a stupid public appearance with Bruce. I was free. For the weekend, at least.

I finally came to my door. My fingers typed in the code and the door slid open to reveal a plain looking room. A bed**:** check. A closet**: **check. Dresser-not used-but check. Night stand with a lamp**: **check. And, of course, my own bathroom to the right. Checkity-check-check. My laptop still sat on the mattress where I had left it early yesterday morning.

A smile graced my lips and I walked forward, the door closing behind me; I collapsed on the bed.

I'll just close my eyes for a second...then...I'll...

**XxxxXXxx**

"_Weeeeeeeeee.."_

_Dick opened his eyes at the sound of someone running past his head._

_You'd think a person would be a little freaked if they woke up in different surroundings than what said person had fallen asleep in, but for some reason the young Boy Wonder didn't seem phased by the change in scenery_

"_Weeeeeeeeeeee.." The voice was instantly recognizable. After Dick realized he was laying down on his stomach-on purple grass nonetheless-he flipped over and propped himself up on his hands._

"_Wally?" he asked. His voice seemed to echo off of invisible walls._

"_Rob!" Out of nowhere, Wally appeared right next to him; throwing an arm around the boys shoulders. "Waz'zap, brah?"_

_Rob's brow furrowed. _"_Uhh nuthin. Just eatin' some unicorn cabbage." Unicorns...what? What...what cabbage..._

"_Nice, nice," Wally just nodded his head. He looked completely mellow - something that was slightly out of character for the hyperactive speedster..._

"Missions, are, Bats, call,_" said a robotic voice. Dick glanced around and spotted Red Tornado stiffly making his way perpendicular to Wally and him._

"_Heyy, R2-D2!" The red head had his free hand cuffed around his mouth. "Lighten up, huh?"_

"_KF!" Dick hissed. Wally ignored him and leaned closer to his friend._

_The black haired boy watched Red Tornado closely as he turned to look at the two teenagers sitting in a field of purple grass. The machine looked down at himself. Paused. He lifted an arm - and began to swing it back and forth as it hung at a ninety-degree angle._

_He didn't know why, but Robin bursted out laughing alongside his best friend. Red Tornado was doing the freaking Robot! How hysterically ironic is that?_

"_Psst," Dick leaned his head in at Wally's whisper, "Wanna hear a secret?"_

_Dick nodded. He flinched as he felt a wind or a breath on his ear, it tickled..._

"_Roooooobiiiinnn..." he hummed. Dick's voice suddenly wasn't working, but he wanted to tell the tickling sensation to go awayyy..._

"Hey! Pst..hey Rob? Robinn...Robin!"

"Hurgnn..." Robin swatted at his left ear and opened his eyes to Wally, who had giant smile plastered on his lips. "Uhh..." he felt his face. Shades? When had he put those on?

"Finally! Did you know you sleep walk?"

Robin blinked.

"Uhm-"

"Because you do." Wally plopped down next to him. "I was knocking but you wouldn't answer, so I kind of just let myself in. You were up walking around but your eyes were still closed."

Robin sighed with a tint of aggravation.

"No, Wally, I was not aware. Now-what do you want that's obviously more important than me, for once, getting some sleep?" He stood and walked over to his full length mirror, lifting an eyebrow at his reflection. Apparently sleep-walking Robin had changed clothes, also. Now, he wore gray sweatpants and a plain white, short-sleeved shirt. His ears caught the sound of Wally also standing from the mattress.

"Dude," the red head put an arm around him with a chuckle, "You look fine."

"Shut up. Answer my question."

"...which was...?"

Robin clenched his teeth. "Was there a reason you were blowing in my ear?"

Wally shrugged. "Duh-I was trying to wake you up."

It took everything Robin had to not strangle the boy... "_Yes_. _I got that._ But _why_ did you wake me up?"

The speedster noticed his friend's frustration and forced back a laugh.

"I dunno," he shrugged after letting his arm drop back to his side. "We just got done with training-so y'know..."

Robin gave him a look, which gave him the impression that his lie had not succeeded. Wally frowned and kicked the floor with a sigh. "Alright...I'm a terrible person and forgot my best friend's birthday. So I was wondering if you-maybe wanted to watch a movie-er...something?"

The Boy Wonder's facial features softened into a small smirk. "KF, it's really not a big deal. But...sure. I mean as long as it's not a chick flick."

"Marley and Me was not a chick flick!" Wally bursted out. Last time they had seen a movie together, Wally had said how he only heard good things about the movie. So Robin caved and allowed himself to be dragged into the movie theater.

"Psh," the younger boy's eyes rolled "You cried like it was one."

"Heyy!" KF whined, "I had no idea the ending was going to be that dramatic! Lay off."

Laughing, Rob made his way for his bedroom door. "Alright, alright, we're getting off subject. Fine. I'll watch a movie with you." Wally happily followed him out into the hall. "I've been wanting to see the A-Team, anyways."

**XxxxXXxx**

"This movie's stupid."

"Eh..."

"So stupid. The blood is so fake."

"Well, yeah, duh. Isn't that supposed to be the point?"

"...it's still stupid."

"Dude," a certain freckle-faced boy groaned. "We've barely gotten 10 minutes into the movie and you're already bitchin' about it. Chill."

The two male teens had decided to watch the A-Team, like Robin had wanted to, but when they went to find it on Demand it wasn't there. So instead, Wally had picked Tropic Thunder while the grumbling 13 year-old went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

Robin's upset look deepened.

"Whatever. I don't have to watch the rest of this movie to know that it sucks."

Wally rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. You're just being pissy 'cause Comcast doesn't have the movie you wanted-"

"_Psst-hey, Wally!" _The speedster's head perked up and bent back towards the door. He noticed Artemis hiding behind the corner with a neutral look on her face. She was motioning for him to follow her. Wally gave her a quick nod and turned back to the blood and gut filled TV screen.

_'Gotta try and play this right..._' Looking over at his friend, he figured it was safe to assume that Robin hadn't heard their fellow teen archer, for the boy hadn't moved his body an inch, and his facial expression had also remained the same.

"I gotta pee." Wally regretted his blunt words almost instantly, but then regretted them less when he saw Robin's mouth twitch into a light smirk. The boy snorted.

"Okayy...then go to the bathroom?"

"Right...be right back." His face turning a light shade of pink, Wally used his super speed to get out of the room and over to Artemis behind the wall. They walked a good few yards further before either began to speak.

"_Real_ _smooth_, back there, Wal," she chuckled. Wally glared and crossed his arms.

"Shut up. What do you want?" he questioned with a low voice.

Artemis fought back a grin. "We all just got back from shopping for the party; what do you want us to do with everything?"

Wally paused to think; his lips pursed.

"Hm. Hide them in the bio ship? I doubt Rob will be going in there any time soon. Got everything on the list I gave you?"

Artemis nodded. "Yep. Everything."

"Alright," his heart started to flutter. "Awesome. You guys will have to set up starting early tomorrow morning. While you do that, I'll convince Robin to a day out on the town. Sound good?" Artemis waved a hand at him as he began walking back to the living room.

"Yeah, whatever. After this is all over, I hope you know, I'm gonna stop being so nice to you!"

But Wally didn't care. He was excited. He was happy, actually. Although he wasn't quite sure why.

Robin.

How would he react to everything? Would he be genuinely surprised? Touched? _(-pinch- stop thinking dirty, Wally West!) _Annoyed? Upset?

_'But why would he be upset?' _the teen thought after taking his place once again on the couch next to his current topic of thoughts. _'Stop freaking yourself out...everything will go fine. Just breathe. Relax and watch the movie.'_

As Wally sunk back deeper into the furniture, he couldn't help but sneak multiple peaks at the figure next to him. He finally ignored the movie completely and just stared at the bird, getting lost in his thoughts...

Robin had always been his best friend-since the day they met.

Wally knew that he didn't have any real close friends-due to his complicated past and present. The day Robin told Wally his secret identity, Wally felt an unbreakable bond form. He also felt...incredibly special. Robin..._The Boy-freaking-Wonder_; protege of _THE Batman_, trusted him-of all people-with his biggest secret. Of course, in return, Wally had always trusted the bird with everything. Two years younger or not, Robin was always more mature than the red head, so he usually gave pretty good advice...sarcasm almost always included.

As they both got older, Wally felt...something. He wasn't sure what. Something about the way he and Robin talked, looked at each other, hung out...it all felt sort of different. If it was a good different or a bad different, he had no clue.

But he didn't like to think about change much. Point blank: all that mattered was that Robin was happy. And if _he_ was happy, then Wally could be happy.

"Why are you staring at me?" Robin's voice sliced through Kid's thoughts.

"Wha...?" Shit. Had he been staring that whole time? How long had it been? Okay. Now things were getting awkward. _'Say something!'_

"KF you ok?" Robin stood up and turned the TV off. With a quick glance out the windows, Wally noticed the sky had begun to darken. _Whoa! Time sure flies when you space out.._

"Yeah. Sorry. I zoned out." His voice was gruff so he cleared his throat. He lifted an eyebrow. "Why'd you turn the TV off?" The look Robin gave him made him even more confused.

"Dude," he let out a signature snicker. "The movie was over. You were honestly staring at me that whole time?"

"N-no!" Wally fought down a blush and looked anywhere but at his friend. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, the birthday boy made way for the exit.

"Well, this birthday has been just oh-so-exciting-watching a stupid movie and having you 'oogling' at me for a good couple hours is always a blast. But I'm tired. Night."

For a second time that day Wally jumped up from the couch, landing in front of Robin. "Wait!"

Rob shot him an expecting look.

"Sorry, Rob." He frowned. He really was sorry...he heard that Tropic Thunder was a really funny movie. Robin shrugged.

"No bigs, Kid." He moved some black locks away from his shaded eyes. "Really." He started walking away again. _'Oh oh! Perfect time!'_

"Can I make it up to you tomorrow?" Wally called down the hallway. He bit his lip when he saw Robin stop. "We...we could go out-in to town! All day! And just, ya know, do whatever...?"

A moment of a silence passed as Robin mulled it over. After a yawn and a stretch of his arms, he started moving forward again.

"Alright, I guess. Sounds like fun. Just no more movies."

Wally felt like he had just won the lottery. Why couldn't all his plans work this well?

"Really? I mean-yeah! Ok! See ya in the morning!"

So...now everything should start falling in to place...

But what had his heart feeling like this? Butterflies. Weird. Him and Robin had hung out plenty of times before...why should this be any different?

_'It's not,' _Wally thought as he went to collapse back on the couch. _'I'm just going crazy from the lack of food...yep.'_

Yeah. Alright.

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaand there you have it! :P Lol. Hope a majority of you liked it...xD

And just so we're all clear-yes, I have seen both Marley and Me AND Tropic Thunder.

Tropic Thunder? I don't think it's stupid at all, actually. I love Robert Downey Jr. (MMMMMMM MMMMM GOOOD), Ben Stiller, and I'm in freaking love with Jack Black lol. From what I remember the movie was pretty good. xD

Marley and Me...

Ohh God. I can't even watch that movie anymore. I mean I love it cuz dogs rock and all; but just this past November we had to put my dog, Midnight, down-who I had had since I was like 3 (so around 11 years)...so watching that movie now would probably give me an emotional break down lol. No joke.

Anyways...enough about my personal life...xD

Idk when I'll update next; but the more reviews I get the more drive I'll have to get chapter 3 started and posted faster! :D

Lol till next time!

**:]**

_**-RKL22**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Please don't kill me please don't kill me. I know, it's been too long since I updated last. Dx Things got...really hectic. Lol. I was originally gonna have someone pre-read it for me, but I honestly don't have the time. :O I wanted to post this and another YJ fan fic (ROBIN'S TURNED INTO A KID) I thought of by tonight, but then I was busy like all day, and I had to take a shower and there was like, NO MF-ING WATER PRESSURE! So that took like twice as long...Dx UG. It's freaking ridiculous. Lol ok, sorry guys. It's like one in the morning because I reallly wanted to get this finished up. I'll be out and about-away from my computer-like all weekend so I didn't want to let the little writing drive to get away from me again. (I hate writers block with a _passion_.)

Anywho, sorry if this seems short, rushed, suckish in every way...I'm brain dead, my friends. Purely brain dead. Blame school-which thankfully I'm over with for the summer. Dx

Sorry for any spelling/grammar/ect errors! Again, it's like past one in the morning lol.

Enjoy! (If you can lol. xD)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, nuthin'. 'cept the idea I suppose.

* * *

It was around 8:30 in the morning when Wally woke up. The young speedster rolled out of bed with an over-exaggerated yawn and stretched his toned muscles.

As he took a shower and got ready, he kept going over the plan in his head.

First, he would wake up Robin. Then, they'd go into town and grab a bite to eat. After that they'd probably end up walking around and see what Happy Harbor was really like. Due to their never ending superhero schedules, neither Wally or Robin have spent much time in town.(Wally made a mental note to avoid the movie theater.) Anyways, he also heard that there was a carnival down by the mall-which they'd be going to even if Robin tried to refuse. Wally _loved_ carnivals.

Before awaking the little bird, the Wal-Man ran into the kitchen to make sure all his teammates were up.

"Everyone up?" He zipped up to the counter.

"Yep!" M'gann sweetly answered. Next to her stood Artemis who was in her usual, 'hands on her hip' pose.

Wally couldn't help the grin that grew across his face. "Great! I'll wake Rob then we'll get going. Make me proud, soldiers!" with that he zipped out of the room and down the hall. Once out of ear shot, Kaldur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The Atlantean turned to his remaining team.

"We should get started."

**XXX**

"Hi! My name's Brooke and I will be your server today. What can I start you off with?"

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie. Extra strawberries." Wally winked at their young waitress who blushed in return. He turned to his friend who sat on the other side of the booth. "What about you, Rob?"

Robin ignored Wally's flirting and just smiled. "I'm good with water." Brooke nodded and bit her lip in Wally's direction before walking away to place their orders. Rob crossed his arms and smirked.

"Must you flirt with _every_ waitress we get?"

The red head crossed his arms also but leaned them on the table.

"Uh, yeah?" _Like that was even a question_. Wally was a natural flirt, after-all. Pretty much with anything that breathed. Brooke served their drinks and asked if they were ready to order, but she was waved off for a few more minutes. Robin began to look over the menu she had set down in front of them.

_Head of Ice Burg_? _The Bugs Bunny Breakfast_? What kind of names were those?

"Weird menu..." The ebony haired boy cocked an eyebrow under his dark sunglasses. There...was absolutely no source of protein on this menu. "Uh, Wally?"

No reply came. Robin looked up to find his best friend staring out the window, nearly drooling.

"Wally." He called again. "_Waaalllyyyyy_!"

Still nothing.

Plan B, time.

"_Ouch! _" said speedster forcefully pried his shining green eyes away from a doughnut shop across the street. "Dude-what was that for?"

"What's the name of this place?" Robin's eyebrows were furrowed; the way they always do when he's thinking about something. Wally glared at him through the locks of red hair that fell into his eyes while he bent down to rub his now sore leg.

"I forget. It was in some different language, though." He let out a soft groan. "_Duude!_ You didn't have to freaking _kick_ me!"

"Baby."

"Hey! I'm off duty-so I don't have to pretend like it doesn't hurt! You kick hard."

Robin sent him an innocent smile and chuckled.

"Sorry, man. I called your name like three times! I even sang for you!" Rob leaned back. "Sort of." Wally sighed and leaned back also.

"Why do you want to know the name of this place, anyway?" Wondered the redhead. Robin shrugged.

"I wanted to know if it had anything to do with plants or organic crap." The Boy Wonder started stirring his water with his straw. Wally laughed before giving him a questioning glance.

"Why?" He watched as his best friend looked over the menu once more before handing it over. Wally skimmed it then looked up. "All I see is salad and tofu stuff."

Robin gave him a 'duh' look. The fifteen year old still didn't understand.

"So? What's the pr-" a lightbulb went of in Wally's head. _Good god_ he was slow. "..oohhh..."

Robin smirked. "Yeah."

"I can't-believe-that I chose, a_ 'no meat'_ diner...why, West, _why_?" Wally cried.

"Dude," Robin sighed as he watched his melodramatic friend bury his face in his hands. "It's not that big of a deal."

Wally loved food, yes. And anybody who knew the speedster would think that he was just upset about the fact that he was missing out on an eggs and bacy breakfast, but for once that's not what he was upset about. This day was supposed to go perfectly. Robin's birthday was completely forgotten by a certain Wallace West and for some special reason he still felt extremely guilty about it. Maybe it was because Robin was always...so good with remembering things. He never forgot Kid's birthday. Never. He even knew the dude's **half** birthday. He knew Wally's favorite restaurant, where he went when he needed to think (which was all the way in Central City-so Wally guessed that Robin stuck some weird tracking device on him or something to figure that one out), his favorite color, and even remembered the things he didn't like on his pizzas (ham was good-but the pizzerias version of ham just...wasn't ham). Back to the point. Robin ate his veggies, yes. But that boy loved his all-american burgers twice as much.

Eyes snapped to the acrobats face. Not a big deal? Wally wondered if he actually meant that. Alright, Wal-Man, deep breaths. Maybe you're just over reacting.

"Earth to Wally?" A hand was waving itself in front of his face. Robin gave him a look. "Do you...wanna leave?"

Wally thought it through. By this time in the morning all the breakfast joints in town would be packed with customers. All the places with meat, that is. He didn't want to waste precious time. The elder of the two decided that they stay. When Brooke came back around they both ordered giant bowls of fruit. _Filling._

_'You`re starting to sound like a fruit hater, West..' _Wally thought somewhat bitterly.

The two teens couldn't eat fast enough, and soon Wally had paid the bill and they were out the door and walking down the side walk.

"I could've paid half, you know." Robin mumbled. He felt like a girl, having Wally pay for him. But Wally had insisted on it.

"Dude," they turned the corner. "I'm taking you out, _for your birthday_. What kind of friend would I be if I had let you pay?"

"The normal kind."

Wally let out a laugh. "Ok Rob. But I think we both know I'm far from normal." Rob kept looking ahead while letting a smirk cross his lips.

"You said it, not me." Before he could think of a witty come back, Wally spotted something across the street that made him vibrate in place.

"Dude! Dude! Rob!" Excitement was laced in the speedsters tone. He continuously began hitting his younger friend in the arm, ignoring his cries of protest. "Look!" Robin smacked Wally's last attempt away, letting his eyes follow his pointed finger.

**Shut. up.**

"...Superhero Store?"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ YES! Thankfully I had the brain and the motivation to flop down a lil plot type thing. Lol. I think my main problem with this story is where I really want to go with it and what I want to point out. My thoughts can never just be organized. Dammit! But anyways, I have a vague idea of other things I can write about before getting to the main event; the partayyy!

Sorry again if it seemed rushed, btw. I had such a hard time with this you have no idea. Dx

**Kind Of Importante:**

Slash? Ehh more no, actually. Not because people bitched at me about it lol! I respect their 'pinions, but since this is my story I could honestly care less about things like that. ;] Anyways! I'll probably leave hint-type thingies here and there, just so some other things in the earlier chapters don't seem so random, but I think I'll write it better if it's more bro-love. :]

_Next time:_

"So _that's_ where my other shoe went...I was wondering why I couldn't find it..."

"How do they even _make_ these?"

**:]**

_**-RKL22**_


End file.
